Our Love Story
by Emerald-rei
Summary: The moment their eyes met, they know their meeting is fated. Who knows, that Romeo will meet Juliet again in such a way?


**Our Love Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. The song is 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Lyrics source from Google.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: Romance, fantasy

Pairing: Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: PWP, OOC-ness, slash, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), song fic.

If you cannot accept slash stories, please click 'Back' or 'Close' this window now. Thank you. To those who read this story, what do you think? It just crossed my mind as I listened to this song. Haha. It isn't the best piece of my fanfictions, but oh well. I might revise the plot later. :P

I love this song! :)

**: Ready… Go :**

A lone figure was walking towards a big cherry blossom tree slowly. The wind blew his hair so gently that he felt like someone was caressing those strands. He was mesmerised by how the moon was so round and bright. It was a routine to him, taking a walk in the park after dinner. But somehow, he felt a pull… although the pull was weak. Yet, he could feel it. It was as if something or someone was calling out to him.

As he reached the tree, he put his right hand on it. "Did you call me?" he asked that tree, and at that moment, he did not care whether he sounded like a crazy person. He used to talk to his cacti when he was young anyway. Talking to a cherry blossom tree should not be very much different from talking to his cacti, he mused.

As if answering his question, the wind blew harder until the fallen petals swirled in a direction. His eyes followed the flying petals curiously… until it landed on another figure. Immediately, he felt the pull… Undeniably, this time it was stronger. When the wind stopped, sapphire eyes met hazel eyes. For some weird reasons, both of them found their eyes locked on each other's.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_and say 'Hello'_

"You… when did we meet?" his voice was confused. Was it a dream? But it did not seem so… it was so real. It was a flashback… He noticed that the other guy, who was taller and stoic looking, was frowning as well. Apparently it did not mean he was the only one who saw the flashback.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo. You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Juliet…?" the other guy murmured, as his hazel eyes scanning the shorter guy briefly. "Why is this Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' in my mind?" he asked to nobody.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever comin' around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,_

"_Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Now… is this in my head or…?" But both went silent afterwards. They knew this feel, they knew the story well, they just knew. No reason… Did it not prove enough, to have both of them experienced the same thing?

Without their knowledge, their legs brought them towards each other. As they walked closer, the pull was stronger and stronger. Their hearts were beating so fast. Sapphire eyes looked up in expectation. "Romeo?" he said in a timid voice.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu," the taller guy replied shortly. He stretched out his left palm to the other.

It was strange, but when he placed his right hand on the bigger one… it felt right. "I'm Fuji Syusuke.," his voice was firmer than before. And no words were exchanged afterwards. They were strangers, they never met before, but somehow… they happened to know each other, even if it meant in last life. This explained the pull and the connection they had.

Fuji flashed a bright smile. "Unbelievable. This is just unbelievable. I never thought I'd meet you again in this way."

Hazel eyes softened visibly at the mention of their past life. A past life that they learnt from literature, a past life that was made into a play and it was so hard to describe their feelings. "Ah," he nodded in agreement. Who would have thought this could happen?

Suddenly, Fuji chuckled. "I'm no Juliet anymore. I'm a guy now. My my… the fate sure likes to make funny jokes." He opened his sapphire eyes and Tezuka could see the twinkle in those gems.

_Romeo thought Juliet was dead_

_So he suicide by poisoning himself_

_Juliet awakened only to find her Romeo dead_

_Wanting to join her love, she did the same_

_Their love story ended in a tragic_

Fuji remembered clearly how the famous 'Romeo and Juliet' play was being recited by his literature teacher. At that time, he already felt something funny. He liked to imagine how he would feel if he was Juliet. Though, after a few minutes, he would think it was funny to imagine himself being in a girl's role. Now, with Tezuka, there was no mistake that he could almost feel how Juliet felt when she saw Romeo's handsome face was so pale. It was so heart clenching. "The ending was so sad."

Tezuka pulled Fuji into a hug. "I don't care whatsoever. You're here now. Please don't pretend dead next time," he said in a serious tone, thinking about how Romeo went into depression without knowing Juliet was not really dead. He sounded so serious that Fuji had to chuckle again.

"There will be no next time, dear Romeo. Our love story continues."

And maybe, this time their love would not end in such a tragic after all.


End file.
